


Magnitudes and Multitudes

by Twylla17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, Letters, M/M, Multi, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twylla17/pseuds/Twylla17
Summary: Meanwhile, me and my father are enjoying the Slytherin-ness around us very much. All day we drink from cups made of snakeskin, speak in parseltongue; then think about Muggle Borns and scrunch our noses profusely. It's rather fulfilling, I dare say._Scorpius Malfoy To Albus Potter,August Fifteenth, the summer of 2022.
Kudos: 4





	Magnitudes and Multitudes

_**Albus Potter To Scorpius Malfoy,** _

_**August Tenth, the summer of 2022** _

Scorpius,

I am having all kinds of fun at the Burrow. I wake up everyday and get to do all the fun chores around the house like de-gnome the garden. Clean the sheds etc. etc. The jolly good Gryffindors around here _warm my heart_. Just yesterday, one of them whose name may or may not rhyme with Mose Sleazley told me that she doesn't know parseltongue when asked if she could please tell us where did she buy her very charming personality from. 

Ah, _so lovely_. I am almost a Gryffindor now. McGonagall would have to change my house. I would then see you in corridors and be forced, FORCED to leave nothing to chance as I hex you. 

Alas, I prompt that you take this warning to heart and come rescue me. Take me under your noble guidance before I go mad or become a Gryffindor. 

Oh no, Lily has broken through the kitchen window on her broom (I objected heavily on letting her on a broom. What does this girl know of broom riding? She is Fourteen. All she knows is Wandlore and how to tie her shoelaces). She is now getting scolded for 'frivolous run in's and no responsibility' by Mum. Looks half amused though. 

Speaking of Mum, "Hello, Scorpius. How's summer? I hope you are enjoying the beach. Tell your father to drop in for dinner sometime with you."

Which is _funny_ because Dad works with your Dad and sees him all the time. So do Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, Hermione etc. etc. But I guess, I have to mention this to you (don't mention this passage to your father).

It's been two weeks without an instance of silence. Everyone here makes so much noise! ALL THE TIME. In ten days I have woken up to ten different arguments. Today it was Teddy and Dominique fighting over Unspeakables Vs Aurors (Dominique and the Aurors won). Yesterday it was Rose and Roxanne over the last chicken leg. The day before that Dad and Hermione had a blazing row about something or the other at the ministry. It was scary. They looked ready to hex each other until Ted got in between. They are all fine now. Bonkers, I tell you. 

I met Mr. Lovegood after a while. I had forgotten how strange he was. Neville (prof. Neville ugh) came over for dinner some days ago and I had to endure through all the noble and nice talk. Almost made me want to strangle my noble and nice friend for leaving me completely defenseless among these hoodlums.

I should probably ask, how's the beach? How's life?I am doing well and am in need of urgent aid. I expect you to be ready to deliver. 

Twenty one days till we meet again. 

-Albus P.

* * *

  
  
  


_**Scorpius Malfoy To Albus Potter** _

_**August Fifteenth, the summer of 2022.** _

To,

The Burrow, 

Ottery St Catchpole

Devon, England,

Dear Albus,

I will now try to address your issues (but really, just point out your mistakes) from your letter. First and foremost, you start with an address and then some proper questions like "how are you, Scorpius?" Or "how's Summer?" Or "how do you maintain such poise and such grace as you read this disaster of a letter?" 

The chores you mention sound like _fun_. This one time I tried to de-gnome our garden when our servant Mr. Andrews was on holiday and the bugger bit my nose. I do not pity you in the slightest.

Why did your friend whose name may or may NOT rhyme with Rose Weasley deliver such scathing remarks on you? Is it because you tried to deliver such scathing remarks on **her**? (And you want to know why you are grounded?).

You besmirch the name of Slytherin. So easily swayed to the Gryffindor side. If I was Salazar I would wake from my grave just to slap you into senses. Meanwhile, me and my father are enjoying the Slytherin-ness around us very much. All day we drink from cups made of snakeskin, speak in parseltongue; then think about Muggleborns and scrunch our noses profusely. It's rather fulfilling, I dare say.

On that note, I hope your sister is fine. You need to stop being sexist. You were riding brooms by twelve. Need I remind you that your father made the team at eleven? Father says we won't be able to make it for dinner due to ' _foreseeable unavoidable circumstances_ ' which is why I also won't be able to rescue you (hold tight!). But you are welcome to join us here at the beach house. Thank Mrs. Potter for the invitation.

It **is** rather funny because just yesterday we popped by the manor cause Dad forgot his toothbrush. (When will they learn?) How do you fit in so many people at one house is beyond me let alone the constant arguments. Glad to know everything is fine.

Is this the same Mr. Lovegood whose daughter published the new fantastic beasts with the discovery of two new creatures? My! My! If you see him can you tell him to tell his daughter that I admire her work on Wrackspurts and think her assumptions about them to be absolutely correct. I hear she is developing some potion ingredients from them at the moment? How you stay indifference to his presence irks my mind. (Although, I send my condolences for being in the company of Professor Longbottom for so long.)

Life at the beach is good. I met this girl (she is our neighbor). Her name is Cindy and she has red hair. She is a Muggle born witch, goes to Ilvermony and for some reason keeps asking me about my friends. I have told her about you but it doesn't seem to satisfy her. She looked rather sad when I said that, and I quote, "that me and Al have been together since our first year and he remains my best friend in this life (you are welcome)." I don't understand her. I really don't. 

We got a letter just now from Andromeda who said that she is visiting tomorrow. Teddy will come with her, obviously. Do you think you could tag along? 

Grandma and I have taken upon us to learn cooking. I think I am rather good at it. 

Your nice and noble friend,

Scorpius H. Malfoy.

* * *

_**Albus Potter To Scorpius Malfoy** _

_**August twenty, the summer of 2022.** _

To,

His 'nice and noble' Majesty,

At the vaguely addressed beach house,

In a town called 'clueless',

Dearest Scorpius,

How hath thy summer? I hope thee are well as you frolic in your medieval robes and speak Shakespearean to humans unlike us ~~_normal people_~~. The weather is forsooth appalling.

I hope that's good enough because while I would love to chat about your obsession with manners and grammar, I think we have a rather pressing matter at hand and my vocabulary is limited. What do you mean you told Cindy from Ilvermony that "we have been together since first year"? Do you not understand the implications of this?

Do you not?!

Of course not! Who am I asking! Scorpius, you git. She is trying to ask if you are single! If you have a girlfriend! If you are interested in womenfolk which I think you just refuted. 

Oh my dear, Scorpius. Sometimes when I am free I contemplate what the sorting hat saw in your head when it declared you Slytherin. Or is the sorting too prejudiced? (It probably is.) 

Here's some advice: When you meet her next, casually mention that I had been talking about some girl which I am sure will prompt some questions from her and you can mention how you have never had a girlfriend to know what I was babbling about. Sound advice, isn't it? Refrain from mentioning she-who-must-not-be-named or Mose Sleazley. 

I think you must have noticed by now that I unfortunately couldn't make it with Andromeda on the account of me being grounded still. I fail to understand why. 

Your days do sound rather fulfilling. I tried to ask my father if I could at the very least talk about my heritage once a day and he looked at me as if I had grown two heads. He doesn't seem keen on it. Your talk of Slytherin has managed to pull on my senses. I do thank you. 

It is very concerning how you have managed to write such a long paragraph on Mr. Lovegood and Aunt Luna. Where is all this enthusiasm for your 'best friend' who you have 'been together with since first year' (cue gagging noises)? You can't pop in for a rescue but you can read another book which wasn't even published till my last letter! Is that all what you are doing at the beach?

I accept your condolences. I had to sit through Neville and Mum talking about their Hogwarts days. Neville tripped on so many mentions of your father. I think Mum wanted him to stay the night but Dad had to kick him out lest he divulges me in the details of the foul crimes your father did at school. (When will they learn, honestly!) He tried to get me to talk about quidditch. Which I tried not to but then he pushed so much I told him all about the book I was reading.

It's called _'77 ways to do a foul without breaking rules_ '. He was rather red in the face afterwards but couldn't say much.

I am back home now. In case you are wondering. Do you know when the results are coming? I am getting rather restless about the OWLs.

Life has not changed much but at least it's quieter. Me and James tried to play football with the neighbors yesterday. I would stick to quidditch but he seemed rather good at it. 

Eleven days till we meet!

Albus P.

* * *

_ **Scorpius Malfoy To Albus Potter** _

_ **August twenty four, the summer of 2022** _

To,

The generally demented Albus Potter,

Trying to scare his family shitless,

Or not appreciating their nice and noble friend,

Dear Al,

I should inform you that Cindy was rather sad because YOU had a bf. Not because I had one. She is now pokeying me about it. Asking what the girl you mentioned looks like and everything.

I honestly did not consider it. What, I am supposed to clarify now every two minutes that I am not banging my mate? Why? Is your face not ugly enough to give the impression all on its own? 

I think the sorting hat saw me running behind you with a stick in hand as I have it into your abdomen and hex you into next Sunday. Honestly, don't you have better things to do in your free time? I made a cake today. It didn't look good but it tasted well. I think I might make one for Dad's birthday. 

What is football? The name is rather self explanatory but still. 

Anyway, Teddy and Andromeda did indeed come over without you. Meeting was very stiff still. Teddy and Dad made conversation about Ministry affairs. Grandma and Andromeda talked about something or the other but mostly it just looked like they were making faces at each other. Strange people. 

Teddy asked me about classes and everything. He then told me all about his years at Hogwarts and something or other about Professor Pickett (apparently they used to snog? Ugh) WHICH reminds me he asked me if you had a, say, ' _eyes on a bird_ ' or something? He said you were muttering under your breath about this mysterious "Alexandria Flynn" since the start of summer.

I changed the topic but I think he saw right through. Anyway, Teddy also informed me that you are breathing fine except that you have been banned from Quidditch, outings and other outdoorsy things that your addled brain considers fun. Merlin knows why.

Excuse me if I don't sympathize. Your curse seems to have done it's work. My geekiness is being sabotaged. I have been banned, shunned, shoved out of the library. They say I spend too much time there. They say my eyes will go square if I keep at this. What they don't understand is that I will go mad! **MAD**! if I don't get to read something soon.

You might not recognize me at the king's Cross station this September because I might not be babbling about statistics or Alchemy. But if you see a very handsome lad with fair hair, squinting his eyes at you waving a book with an expression that says 'you-treacherous-scum', that might be me.

Why are you trying to tell your family of these things? I have concerns for my safety! Yes. You read that right. **MY** safety. Your family already thinks I am the one who sorted your sorry arse into Slytherin. I have not forgotten that fourth year kick from that very smarmy brother of yours. Behave normal. Like those Gryffindors. Copy your brother.

I have managed to write a long paragraph on Ms. Lovegood because honestly she is worth writing about! How are you not fascinated with her blows my mind. You see her so many times a year and manage to not write poetry in her wake. It all astounds me. Did you know she was considered mad during her years with the 'rents?

What is the point of reading that book now that you have told our enemy of it? Did your addled brains consider that while pokeying Professor Longbottom?

This brings me to your other inquiry. The owl came to me yesterday so I am thinking yours dropped by too? I have done decently, I think. At least, Father is impressed. I received a lower grade in herbology. Any idea how to fix that? 

Life is still good. Me and Grandma have progressed towards two tier cakes. 

Yours very best friend from first year,

Scorpius H. Malfoy.

Ps: Attached are some chocolates that Grandma bought from Switzerland. Eat them with caution; they burst.

* * *

_ **Albus Potter To Scorpius Malfoy** _

_ **August twenty four , the summer of 2022.** _

Scorpius,

I think I am hallucinating. My owl just dropped my results. I did decent too but with it has come with the Captain batch. 

The Captain batch.

I am the new Captain Scorpius. Expect a more detailed letter later.

-A.S.P.

* * *

_ **Albus Potter To Scorpius Malfoy** _

_ **August twenty seven , the summer of 2022.** _

To,

The generally clueless Scorpius Malfoy,

In front of the library cursing me,

At the prison called the beach house,

Scorpius,

I am trying to keep this as brief as possible for we have to meet soon and I would rather see your face as I talk.

As you are well aware I have been chosen to fill the Captain position. I absolutely cannot believe it. From now on you refer to me as Captain Potter, nothing less. This is going to light a fire under Zabini, just you wait. I am going to shove this in her face. 

Thanks for the chocolates. Lily loved them more than me. Says would love to know the location of the shop so she could order. I did decently on the OWL's. Compare on the train? 

Sad to know about the demise of your brief relationship with Cindy from Ilvermony. Redheads are not for you, huh? You can tell her that I only date cute blonde boys whose names start with S and end on an S. Weird sort of bloke, I am. 

People are unpleasant about these things so I thought you should mention. My face is the epitome of handsomeness. Everyone knows that. It's universal. Glad to know that your cake making is going well. You should send some over for tasting and proper review's. 

Football is the type of sport in which there is this black and white ball and there are two teams. Both have eleven players with various positions and goal posts. Basically, both teams go against each other to see who can score more.

It was rather boring. James seemed to like it. 

Strange people indeed. What's stranger though is that you don't seem outraged enough. Did you see what she wrote? Did you? Rose practically framed it! Aren't there laws against defamation? 

Teddy didn't ask me about it but he asked James who told him that they dated last year for a while. Pretty sure he thinks that I am in love with my brother's girl or something. Been giving me weird looks since the last week or so. 

I don't have addled brains! Your eye's _will_ go square if you keep reading at that pace. Go out Scorp. Touch some grass. 

Why are very handsome lads with fair hair waving at me? Do I know _any_ very handsome lads with fair hair? I don't think so.

FRED THOUGHT YOU WERE TRYING TO HEX ME! That was hilarious but he said sorry! I assure you they are not trying to kill you... actively. Joking. Mate, just tell me if they try something on you alright? 

Don't try to reply to this letter. I will see you at the station soon enough. I have to run now. We are going out to celebrate. 

Apparently Dad also made captain in his sixth year. Mum's overjoyed. Lily seems to be going mad trying to hide her quidditch plans from me. Oh-ho-ho If she actually thought I wasn't already spying on her before I made Captain. Gryffindors, I tell you.

Love of your life,

Captain Albus P.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write a whole fic. Might Not. Till then this was too good to not post.


End file.
